


Ne juge pas sans savoir

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: Vilkas est un tsundere [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fight Sex, Masturbation, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith vient à peine d'être acceuillie parmi les Compagnons quand elle doit partir avec cet enquiquineur arrogant de Vilkas. Il la met hors d'elle, mais au final, c'est elle qui énervera le plus la bête en lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bête sauvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fautes corrigées o/

Lilith enleva le plastron de son armure de cuir afin de pouvoir atteindre plus facilement la blessure qui lui zébrait l'abdomen. Sa tunique de lin était en lambeau en plus d'être imbibée de sang, juste bonne à recycler en chiffon. Au moins la blessure n'était-elle pas trop profonde, si elle l'avait été, elle serait en train de retenir ses intestins avec ses mains si elle n'avait pas été tout bonnement coupée en deux par cet idiot de la Main d'Argent. Elle remercia les Divins d'être souple et d'avoir de bons réflexes et releva doucement les pans déchirés de sa tunique trop mouillés de sang frais pour lui coller à la peau.

 

En plein combat, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se soigner. Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à de voir troquer son arc long et ses flèches pour sa hache sans se faire descendre par ceux qui lui tombaient dessus à bras raccourcis. Elle était bien plus habile avec un arc, malheureusement, l'utilité de cette arme en lieu clos quand on est entouré d'ennemis diminue grandement. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle pouvait remercier Vilkas de les avoir retenus assez longtemps pour qu'elle fasse son changement et le reprenne le combat. Il avait beau être plus qu'avare en compliments et plutôt désagréable, il n'en était pas moins un bon compagnon d'armes sur le terrain.

 

Il venait tout juste de lui dire de son ton toujours si peu aimable de panser ses plaies pendant qu'il faisait un tour à la recherche d'une quelconque missive ou de mots d'ordres sur les avant-postes de la Main d'Argent ou sur leurs missions en cours. Il avait même été assez attentionné pour poser un piège à loup à l'entrée de la pièce où elle se trouvait au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de l'approcher pendant ce « moment de vulnérabilité », comme il disait si bien. Comment pouvait-il être si condescendant ? Si... énervant ? Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'ils avaient abattu jusqu'au dernier des hommes qui se planquaient dans les ruines.

 

Peut-être le fait qu'il n'ait pas la moindre blessure, lui, pouvait lui octroyer ce ton. Ou peut-être le fait qu'il se soit transformé en loup-garou avec une fourrure plus épaisse que son armure... Le problème étant qu'il était sans arrêt comme ça. Il était sarcastique et froid avec tout le monde, au contraire de son jumeau qui était plus volontiers amical et facile à vivre. Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'avec elle, c'était pire. Selon Aela, elle se faisait des idées, mais Farkas qui le connaissait bien mieux que les autres, l'avait remarqué aussi, mais il mettait simplement cela sur le compte qu'elle soit nouvelle et qu'elle n'avait pas encore acquis sa confiance. Elle n'était pas sûre que se faire blesser quand lui ressortait aussi frais du combat que lorsqu'il l'avait commencé soit fait pour qu'il lui donne plus de crédit.

 

Elle soupira et finit d'ôter sa tunique, ne gardant que ses bandages de poitrine. Elle tendit la main au dessus de sa plaie qui commença à émettre une légère lueur jaune et chaude qui refermait doucement la blessure et chassait la douleur. Elle avait bien fait d'étudier un minimum la magie de guérison et de destruction, cela lui était fort utile. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours voulu rejoindre les Compagnons et s'était exercée au maniement de plusieurs armes, mais sa préférence allait à l'arc avec lequel elle chassait souvent dans les bois autour d'Epervine et quand son arc ne pouvait lui être de grand secours, elle combattait à une main, l'autre jetant des sorts. Sa magie n'était pas spectaculaire mais assez travaillée pour être utile.

 

Quand elle eut finit de se soigner, elle voulut ôter le sang qui la maculait mais le contenu de sa gourde ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle attendrait d'atteindre la rivière qui coulait au nord sur le chemin du retour pour se débarbouiller. S'ils devaient camper dehors, l'odeur de sang ne manquerait pas d'attirer des loups et autres vermines et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre Vilkas râler sur le fait que c'était sa faute, à elle, s'il n'avait pas pu passer la nuit tranquille à cause des fauves qu'elle avait attirés.

\- Vous allez attirer les animaux avec tout ce sang, sœur d'armes, dit une voix froide dans son dos.

Elle se força à compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête mais ne put retenir un soupir agacé.

\- Merci pour cette remarque, je n'y avais pas pensé, Vilkas, cracha-t-elle.

 

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Il savait bien qu'elle était une chasseuse aguerrie et qu'elle avait forcément pensé à ce genre de détails mais il fallait quand même qu'il la fasse passer pour une enfant incompétente. Cependant les yeux de Vilkas se fixaient sur sa poitrine bandée sans même faire mine d'en être gêné. Lilith s'en offusqua mais en même temps...quelque chose en elle se réjouit qu'elle ait réveillé l'intérêt de cet homme-là.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je me rapproche pour que vous ayez une meilleure vue sur ma poitrine, non ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Aela ne bande pas sa poitrine. Pourquoi bandez-vous la vôtre ?

 

Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir correctement entendu. Non seulement il ne faisait pas mine de détourner les yeux mais il la comparait à Aela.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Aela. Elle a la chance d'avoir une poitrine plus adaptée que la mienne pour le tir à l'arc. Ça vous convient comme réponse ? Dit-elle excédée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

 

Mais c'est qu'il insistait en plus! Il allait la rendre folle. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui et s'écria d'une voix excédée :

\- Mais vous le faites exprès, c'est ça ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote en me disant que le sang va attirer les fauves. Ensuite, vous me mater la poitrine et me comparer à Aela. Et maintenant, vous cherchez absolument à ce que je vous dise, que oui, mes seins sont trop gros pour me permettre de tirer correctement à l'arc, alors je les contiens avec des bandes. Vous cherchez quoi au juste, à m'humilier?

 

Vilkas releva alors les yeux en arquant un sourcil, son regard froid posé sur elle.

\- Vous vous égarez, sœur d'armes.

\- Moi? _Moi_ , je m'égare? Écoutez-moi bien Vilkas, je ne le redirai pas. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec moi, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. S'il vous plaît de vous comporter comme la bête sauvage que vous abritez, soit, mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça ! Et arrêtez de m'appelez sœur d'armes, ça sonne faux dans votre bouche. Pourquoi vous et votre frère êtes vous si _différents_  !

 

Le regard de Vilkas s'assombrit et il serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Elle ramassa son sac et ses armes et marcha droit sur Vilkas. Ne faisant pas mine de s'écarter, elle voulut le pousser de côté pour poursuivre sa route mais son corps était de pierre et il saisit son poignet violemment. Elle releva les yeux avec colère mais elle croisa les yeux de Vilkas qui viraient dangereusement sur les tons mordorés qu'il avait quand il se changeait en loup-garou. Un grognement sourd s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et Lilith craint subitement d'avoir trop éveillé sa colère. Elle doutait de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui si jamais il l'attaquait sous sa forme de lycan.

\- Vilkas... lâchez-moi... dit-elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

 

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la faire pivoter et la repoussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle tentait de quitter sans lui lâcher le poignet. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur et lui releva les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il se tenait à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Il la fixait d'un regard où une autre émotion se mêlait à la colère et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir laquelle.

\- Laissez-moi partir, Vilkas, vous me faites mal, dit-elle sans voix.

\- Je ne suis qu'une _bête sauvage_ , vous vous souvenez? Répondit-il entre ses dents avec une rage contenue. Je ne me souviens pas qu'une bête sauvage abandonne sa proie par peur de lui faire mal, si?

 

Elle déglutit lentement, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle avait réussi à le rendre complètement fou de rage et cette rage était tournée vers elle désormais. Avant qu'une seule idée n'ait pu germer dans son esprit, il écrasa ses lèvres sous un violent baiser, forçant sa lange dans sa bouche. Son cri de surprise fut étouffé sous l'assaut de ses lèvres voraces alors qu'il explorait avidement chaque recoin de sa bouche à elle. Elle était trop choquée pour protester de quelque façon que ce soit et elle arrêta subitement de se débattre, sa langue dansant avec celle de Vilkas sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. Sentant son relâchement, Vilkas en profita pour glisser une jambe entre ses cuisses et la sentit tressaillir quand elle sentit son érection contre son ventre. Elle secoua soudain la tête pour faire cesser le baiser et recommença à se débattre.

\- Que...qu'est-ce que vous faites ? A-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter? Je suis trop différent de mon frère, je ne suis pas sensé faire ce qu'on me demande, siffla-t-il.

 

Elle le regarda avec des yeux apeurés, s'attendant à ce qu'il la jette au sol et la prenne sans plus de cérémonie mais au lieu de ça, il la relâcha et se recula d'un pas. Quand il parla c'était d'un ton glacial où il détacha chaque syllabe pour leur donner plus d'impact.

\- Vous me comparez à simple fauve sans états d'âme. Vous me comparez à mon frère. Et après, quand je m'adresse à vous, je sonne _faux_? Vous ne me connaissez pas, femme, et vous portez des jugements sans savoir de quoi vous parlez.

 

Il se détourna d'elle et sortit à grands pas de la pièce avant de finalement se retourner.

\- J'étais juste inquiet à cause de tout ce sang que vous avez perdu. Vos braies, vos mains, votre ventre en sont couverts, _tout_ en est recouvert. Je ne vous ennuierai plus avec mon inquiétude, s'il cela vous importune tant. _Sœur d'armes_.

 

Lilith n'avait pas bougé du mur et avait écouté tout ce qu'il avait dit sans l'interrompre. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, elle se laissa tomber comme un fétus de paille et se dissimula la tête entre les bras où elle calma sa respiration haletante. Elle était partagée entre la colère et la honte, la peur et... l'excitation? Si Vilkas n'avait pas menti – et même si elle lui prêtait nombre de défauts, le mensonge n'en faisait pas partie – elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé. Il mettait les pieds dans le plat et était toujours aussi énervant mais elle en avait tiré des conclusions sûrement hâtives. Même si elle s'était trompée et que cela avait causé sa rage, ça n'excusait pas ce qu'il venait de faire... Il l'avait embrassée de force et... Par les Divins, il était en putain d'érection!

 

Elle se prit à se demander pourquoi il avait été excité? Par elle? En conséquence de son accès de rage ou peut-être comme un symptôme de sa rage? Elle avait été terrifiée qu'il se change en lycan et ne la mette en pièces, mais quand il l'avait embrassée... elle avait été soulagée. Non, en fait elle avait été tout à fait excitée par ce baiser violent et passionné et elle en était surprise et dégoûtée à la fois. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle écarterait les cuisses pour lui après un simple baiser? Arrogant! Si elle ne lui avait pas ordonné d'arrêter à ce moment là, est-ce qu'il aurait continué sous l'emprise de l'excitation ou se serait-il arrêté une fois son avis démontré?

Rah! Elle en avait assez de ressasser ça. C'était donner bien trop d'importance à Vilkas et ses actions. Elle se releva et réajusta son armure. C'est vrai qu'elle était couverte de sang... Non, il ne fallait pas lui donner raison. Pas tant qu'il ne ferait pas d'excuses. Un type aussi fier que lui, s'excuser? Elle avait plus de chance de se transformer en harfreuse que de voir une telle chose se produire. Elle sortit de la pièce et se força à garder la tête haute. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de croire qu'elle se montrerait soumise désormais.


	2. Homme sauvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas ressasse ce qu'il s'est passé, une lamentable suite d'erreurs. Mais c'était la faute de cette femme, de toute manière s'il s'était mal conduit.

Dès qu'il était sorti des ruines, Vilkas s'était mis de côté et avec des mouvements rapides mais nerveux, défit ses tassettes recouvertes de fourrure et baissa ses braies juste assez pour se saisir de son membre encore érection. Il serra les dents et commença à faire aller et venir sa main autour dans un mouvement rapide, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. Il avait été totalement pris de court par son excitation soudaine et avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas prendre cette fichue chasseuse contre le mur.

 

Le jour où elle était arrivée à Jorrvaskr, il avait su que cette femme représentait un danger pour lui. Pas le même genre de danger qu'un ennemi qui serait dissimulé dans les rangs alliés pour vous attaquer à revers mais un encore plus dangereux. Un ennemi auquel on se _soumettrait_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cette idée s'était ancrée en lui avant même qu'il ne la voit débarquer avec ses boucles rousses sur le pas de la porte de Kodlak. Il avait senti son odeur dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Jorrvaskr et depuis son odeur l'obsédait.

 

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était déconcentré un instant durant le combat. Malgré l'odeur de sang de tous les ennemis qu'ils abattaient à tour de bras, l'odeur de son sang à elle les surpassait toutes. Et il avait été à la fois terrifié et excité de sentir cette odeur et la bête en lui avait surgi, lacérant tout sur son passage. Ils étaient venus à bout de ces crétins anti-loup-garous facilement et il devait reconnaître que cette Lilith était plutôt douée avec une hache même si elle faisait des merveilles à l'arc. Il ne lui dirait pas. Comme de nombreux Nordiques, elle était fière – trop fière – même si elle savait en général rester à sa place et écoutait ses aînés.

 

Dès la fin du combat, il avait prétexté partir à la recherche de papiers afin de s'éloigner au plus vite d'elle et de son odeur sanguine. Elle avait perdu une certaine quantité de sang à cause de sa blessure qu'elle n'avait pu soigner sur le moment sans compter le fait que ses coups avaient redoublés en violence dès qu'elle avait été blessée mais Vilkas était trop habitué à ce genre combat et à ce genre de blessures pour ne pas savoir que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. S'il y avait eu danger pour elle, il aurait fait en sorte de la mettre à l'abri de la mêlée comme pour n'importe quel autre Compagnon, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude.

 

Il avait tourné en rond pendant une à deux minutes dans les pièces jonchées de cadavres, s'assurant que tous étaient bel et bien morts et était revenu vers la pièce où il l'avait laissée pour qu'elle se soigne. L'odeur de sang était moins prononcée, lui assurant que la plaie de la chasseuse était refermée mais elle persistait toujours et la bête en lui s'en délectait. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être perturbé par ce genre de choses et il savait que d'autres bêtes sauvages sentiraient cette odeur quand ils seraient dehors. Ils étaient à deux jours de marche de Blancherive et il n'avait pas envie de passer ces jours à juguler les bêtes de l'extérieur en plus de la sienne.

 

Et c'était là qu'il avait fait sa première bourde. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle ait pu avoir l'idée de laver ce sang. Elle était chasseuse après tout, elle le savait aussi bien que lui mais son esprit était trop perturbé pour songer à ce que elle pouvait bien penser. Il avait évité de la regarder quand elle avait été blessée et maintenant il la voyait plus couverte de rouge que de cuir. Et la voir là, seulement vêtue au-dessus du ventre par des traces de sang et de fines bandes qui contenait une poitrine qu'il devinait généreuse... Son esprit et celui de la bête se mirent à tourner à une vitesse hallucinante, et il s'imagina en train de lacérer ses bandes pour voir les couleurs et les formes de cette poitrine.

 

Deuxième bourde. Non content de ne pouvoir détacher les yeux de sa poitrine et de sentir un début d'érection, il ne trouva pas mieux qu'à lui demander pourquoi elle la bandait se souvenant d'un lointain souvenir où il regardait Alea se rhabiller après avoir mis fin à une transformation en loup-garou. Aela ne se souciait plus que ses amis la regarde telle que les Divins l'avait faite depuis le temps que chacun se transformait et reprenait forme dans le plus simple appareil. Il en oubliait presque que cette intimité n'était pas monnaie courante avec toutes les femmes. La voix de Lilith mentionna le tir à l'arc. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi bander sa poitrine avait quoi que ce soit à voir le tir à l'arc et apparemment avait vocalisé son incompréhension. Idiot.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de Lilith commença à s'élever et se teinter d'accents rageurs que son esprit se recentra sur l'instant présent. Il avait suscité la colère chez elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et troublé par son excitation, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu l'énerver. De toute façon, elle avait toujours l'air méfiante et irritée dès qu'il s'adressait à elle quand il y songeait. Il commençait même à s'en agacer. En quoi avait-il voulu l'humilier? Qu'il la regarde avec envie ne devrait-il pas la flatter? Même s'il était content qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de mal interpréter ce qu'il disait et cela l'énervait. Peut-être devrait-il calmer le jeu.

 

Troisième... bourde? Apparemment, l'appeler respectueusement Sœur d'armes pour tenter d'apaiser la situation était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avait-elle rejoint les rangs des Compagnons si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse comme telle? Et maintenant elle mettait le doigt là où ça faisait mal. La bête. Vilkas ne souhaitait pas reconnaître qu'effectivement, certaines de ses pensées étaient largement influencées par la perception du loup. Un simple humain n'aurait pas basé ses a priori sur quelqu'un juste à cause de l'odeur de son sang, si? Cette même odeur ferreuse qui le troublait en plein combat et l'excitait en ce moment même. Il était vrai qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec elle en y repensant.

 

Tout ce qu'il compris du reste de sa tirade c'est qu'elle le prenait pour une sorte d'hypocrite et qu'elle préférait Farkas à lui... _Là_ , elle avait fait une erreur. Et une monumentale. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le compare à son jumeau souvent parce que les gens dépréciaient Farkas pour être moins intelligent et qu'ils le dépréciaient, lui, encore plus souvent pour être quelqu'un de distant. Ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, le respectaient même s'il n'était pas aussi facile à aborder que son frère alors que les autres le jugeaient trop arrogant et ne cherchaient même pas à le connaître. Il connaissait sa valeur et savait en général juger les autres et ne portait pas les yeux une seconde fois sur ceux qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Encore une fois, on le jugeait pour être comme il l'était. _Elle_ le jugeait.

 

S'en avait été trop. Pas _elle_. Même sans en avoir conscience, elle était responsable de la façon dont il avait réagi. Il devait lui faire savoir, lui montrer qui il était, ce qu'il voulait. Ce que le loup voulait. Il _était_ le loup après tout. Si elle ne pouvait être une sœur, elle serait une proie. Quand elle s'était approché, le regard féroce en le rendant coupable de tout, il l'avait retenue, l'avait repoussée contre le mur et avait été enivré par cette odeur de crainte soudaine qui émanait d'elle et se mélangeait à cette odeur si tentante de sang. Il se rendit compte à quel point ses lèvres avaient l'air délectables quand elle se mit à parler et quand elle avait déglutit en tremblant sous lui...

 

Vilkas accéléra encore le mouvement de sa main autour de sa queue en feu. Comment en était-il venu à succomber ainsi à ses pulsions animales? Aucune femme ne l'avait mis dans cet état là avant. Il avait été tellement satisfait d'avoir fait d'elle une proie, une proie qui, il l'avait sentie, il l'aurait juré par Ysgramor et Talos, commençait à être consentante. Mais il avait réussi à refaire suffisamment surface et à faire taire la bête quand elle avait recommencé à se débattre avec cet éclat terrifié dans les yeux qui avait brisé quelque chose chez lui. Il l'aurait sûrement prise de force alors que c'était contre ses principes si elle n'avait protesté avec une telle véhémence à ce moment là. La bête se souciait peu de savoir si ce qu'elle faisait plaisait à sa proie, elle ne vivait que pour elle-même ou pour sa meute.

 

Il s'était éloigné, à la fois vexé dans son amour propre par les choses qu'elle lui avait dites et par le fait qu'il ait cédé à la bête. Elle avait peut-être faux sur sa nature à lui, mais la bête avait tendance à lui donner raison. Il lui avait cracher sa rancœur au visage et maintenant il devait évacué toute son excitation à la main devant l'entrée d'une ruine perdue dans la toundra. Fantastique. Lorsqu'il expulsa enfin sa semence contre le mur, il ne fut pas vraiment soulagé. Entre sa main et un corps de femme, la différence était bien trop importante pour que son désir soit apaisé. Il l'avait senti qu'elle était source de problèmes. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait s'excuser mais il voulait aussi l'entendre, elle, s'excuser. Voilà une chose qui lui semblait bien utopique sur le coup.

 

Les heures qui suivirent furent plombées par un silence mêlant gêne, colère et surtout beaucoup d'obstination. Vilkas marchait devant et sentait le regard de sa compagne de route peser dans son dos, le brûlant presque. A attendre qui des deux ferait le premier pas pour s'excuser, il risquait bien d'avoir atteint Blancherive avant d'avoir émis le moindre son. Il ne percevait plus la moindre peur chez elle mais il sentait clairement la colère avec d'autres émotions trop difficiles à identifier sans l'aide d'un regard ou de la parole.

 

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Vilkas s'arrêta sans un mot et posa son sac dans le creux d'un des rochers qui déformaient la plaine parsemé de quelques arbres épars. L'endroit était très à découvert mais c'était autant un avantage qu'un défaut, il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre par qui ou quoi que ce soit dans ce décor. Il commença à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu et vit du coin de l'oeil que Lilith avait posé le sien entre les racines d'un arbre mort. Elle farfouilla un peu dedans y prit quelque chose puis sans un mot descendit vers le cours d'eau qui coulait presque sans bruit à une vingtaine de mètres. Il se doutait qu'elle partait ôter le sang qui lui maculait le corps et il était reconnaissant à l'idée de ne plus avoir à être tenté par cette odeur.

 

Quand elle disparut derrière un rocher, il regretta qu'elle ne reste pas dans son champ de vison pendant qu'elle se lave mais s'empressa de chasser cette idée. C'était précisément ce genre d'idées qui les avait menés là où ils en étaient actuellement. Bon sang, il n'en avait pas fini de désirer cette femme?


	3. Appel de la nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith et Vilkas sont dans une impasse, chacun d'eux étant trop fiers pour s'excuser. Cependant, le désir se passe parfois de mots et agit de lui-même.

Lilith avait attendu de voir si l'attitude de Vilkas allait changer mais il s'était muré dans un silence buté tout le long du chemin. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il tombe à genoux pour la supplier de lui pardonner mais quand même... N'avait-il pas au moins le courage d'avouer qu'il était allé trop loin? Elle avait beau vouloir éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, la seule vue de Vilkas la ramenait dans la petite pièce des ruines où il avait passé ses nerfs sur elle. Le trajet se faisait vraiment pesant et après des heures de marche teintées par la morosité, l'arrêt pour monter le camp était bienvenu. Ils s'évitaient toujours mais au moins n'était-elle plus obligée de fixer son dos en maudissant son mauvais caractère et ses mauvaises manières.

 

Elle avait laissé son paquetage et son sac de couchage au pied d'un arbre mort qui élevait ses branches nues au dessus du rocher au creux duquel Vilkas s'était installé. Elle ne l'aida pas à ramasser le bois ou à monter la tente, il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être plus proche de lui que nécessaire. Au lieu de ça, elle récupéra sa tunique ensanglantée et un petit pain de savon usité et partit vers le cours d'eau afin de se débarbouiller. Elle regarda sa mise puis regarda le cours et grimaça. Aucune chance d'enlever tout ce sang sans plonger dans l'eau et celle-ci devait être glaciale, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'octroyait un bain glacé par nécessité.

 

Elle fit en sorte d'être dissimulée par un petit surplomb rocheux et se déshabilla avant de nouer ses cheveux avec une brindille. Elle entra dans l'eau et retint un juron au contact glacé de l'eau mais se força à rentrer d'un bloc jusqu'au cou. Elle commença tout de suite sa besogne et frotta son ventre et ses bras qui étaient les plus recouverts de sang. Le sang avait séché et avec une eau aussi froide, il était compliqué de le faire partir mais elle insista à s'en faire rougir sérieusement la peau. Quand sa main frôla son entrejambe, elle repensa à Vilkas quand il avait glissé sa jambe entre ses cuisses. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été avec un homme. Depuis son retour en Bordeciel, en fait.

 

En arrivant auprès des Compagnons, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les jumeaux Farkas et Vilkas, grands et forts comme elle les aimait et aussi libres que le vent. Mais la personnalité de Vilkas avait coupé court à ses envies et elle s'était décidée à aguicher Farkas, mais au final c'est avec son teigneux de frère qu'elle était partie en mission. Elle avait presque honte d'avoir un jour pensé à folâtrer avec Vilkas, mais c’eût été faire preuve de mauvaise foi que dire qu'il n'était pas désirable avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacier et sa barbe qui accentuait sa virilité, comme si ses muscles puissants ne suffisaient pas.

 

Elle en était fâchée mais elle ne pouvait nier le sursaut d'excitation qui était né en elle quand Vilkas l'avait embrassée. Ce baiser identique à ceux qu'ils échangeaient dans ses fantasmes nocturnes. Dans d'autres circonstances... Elle sortit de l'eau et frissonna violemment sous la fraîcheur du vent. Elle prit le dos de sa tunique épargné par le sang et se sécha tant bien que mal avec avant d'enfiler une chemise propre sans prendre le temps de bander sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir à l'étroit. Elle passa sa pèlerine sur ses épaules et commença à enfiler ses braies mais elle ne les monta pas jusqu'au bout. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya légèrement sous le surplomb rocheux et passa une main entre ses cuisses et se caressa doucement.

 

Repenser au physique avantageux de Vilkas et aux choses qu'il lui faisait dans ces fantasmes d'il y a quelques semaines l'avait apparemment assez émoustillée pour qu'elle commence à mouiller malgré elle. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'hommes... Elle fit de petits mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris et elle gémit doucement alors qu'elle mouillait de plus en plus. Son manque la poussa à enfoncer rapidement un doigt entre ses lèvres glissantes et elle ne put retenir un petit cri satisfait quand elle l'arqua en elle.

Elle en fit rentrer un deuxième puis commença doucement à aller et venir. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de faire trop de bruit alors qu'elle se faisait gémir. Ça faisait du bien mais ce n'était pas ce qui pourrait la soulager pleinement. Elle accéléra la cadence et ne put retenir un gémissement sonore de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand elle eut atteint l'orgasme, tremblant contre la roche froide.

 

Elle finit de se rhabiller et attendit quelques minutes de s'être totalement calmée avant de retourner au camp. Le feu crépitait et rependait une chaleur bienvenue alentour quand elle revint sur place. Vilkas finissait tout juste de monter la tente et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa couverture, elle fixa son dos. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de lui montrer son dos parce qu'il ne bougeait pas du pied de la tente qu'il avait fini de monter et qu'il faisait dos au feu. Elle changea de position sur sa couverture et le vit très nettement tressaillir. Elle plissa les yeux mais elle ne voyait rien qui puisse lui indiquer ce qu'il faisait. Elle soupira longuement et à nouveau, elle eut l'impression de le voir frémir. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moment pour lui parler, tant qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage suffisant, elle pouvait espérer dire un mot d'excuse.

\- Vilkas, appela-t-elle.

 

Il se raidit très nettement quand elle prononça son nom. Au moins était-elle sûre qu'il entendait ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je ne le dirai pas deux fois alors écoutez bien. Je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir mal jugé et avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives. Mais la prochaine fois que vous portez la main sur moi, je vous flèche.

 

À ce moment là, Vilkas se tourna très lentement vers elle et elle vit avec horreur que ces yeux se paraient d'une teinte ambrée signe que le loup-garou n'était pas loin. Elle se recula sur sa couverture uniquement pour sentir le tronc de l'arbre mort contre son dos. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et menaçant et elle se mit à chercher à tâtons sa hache mais celle-ci était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'en saisir sans se retourner. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner, il était sur elle et lui avait saisi la main. Son souffle s'accéléra et alors qu'elle tâtonnait frénétiquement à la recherche de son arme, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que renifler sa main sans faire montre de la moindre brutalité.

 

En détaillant son visage elle n'y vit pas l'air prédateur et courroucé qu'elle avait vu plus tôt ce jour là, il se contentait juste de humer ses doigts un air scrutateur presque timide. Elle était décontenancée par son attitude alors que la bête en lui était si près de prendre le dessus. Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle avait renoncé à chercher son arme, percevant de façon diffuse qu'il ne l'avait pas approchée de façon menaçante. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il lécha ses doigts et grogna doucement en resserrant sa poigne. Elle se crispa et tenta de lui parler :

\- Vilkas...?

 

À sa grande surprise, il tourna à nouveau son regard mordoré vers elle et commença à lui suçoter doucement le majeur et l'annulaire. Elle frissonna et sentit ses tétons poindre subitement sous la décharge d'excitation que ce geste venait d'engendrer chez elle. Il s'arrêta et lui parla alors d'une voix rauque.

\- Vos doigts sont imprégnés de votre odeur la plus intime, de votre excitation.

 

Elle se figea à ces mots et sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais Vilkas n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte car il avait recommencé à sucer ses doigts avec délectation. Il la goûtait, _elle_ , avec délectation. Elle avait le souffle erratique sous le coup de la gêne et du désir qui naissait en elle sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Son esprit menaçait de s'effondrer sous la désorientation. Elle lui faisait des excuses assorties d'une menace la minute auparavant et voilà que maintenant le Nordique lui suçait les doigts comme un amant honorait sa partenaire. Elle ne se sentait plus en danger mais elle ne bougea pas un muscle et quand il s'arrêta, elle ressentit comme un manque. Il se mit à la regarder très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

\- Quoi?

demanda-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

\- Vos doigts en vous, vos gémissements, la senteur entre vos cuisses... J'ai tout senti, tout perçu... Pourquoi avez-vous fait _ça_?

 

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir plus, mais elle était presque persuadée que sa peau était maintenant plus foncée que ses cheveux. Horriblement embarrassée, elle détourna les yeux et resserra les jambes par réflexe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en parle? Pourquoi se délectait-il avec le goût de ses sucs intimes? Et pourquoi, par les Divins, était-elle à ce point émoustillée par tout ça? Cette journée n'avait pas plus de sens qu'un monde dominé par Shéogorath.

\- Quand vous vous êtes touchée près de l'eau... ce sont des signaux que j'ai perçu. C'est comme un appel pour moi. Vous saviez que j'avais envie de vous.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il affirmait cela comme pour lui-même et elle ne fit que tourner la tête pour tenter d'éviter de croiser son regard. Il ne la laissa pas se détourner de lui et lui saisit fermement le menton de sa main libre, mais son geste était dénué de violence. Elle était paralysée par la gêne et la désorientation, elle n'avait même plus sa colère pour lui donner la force de s'opposer à lui... et elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir s'opposer à l'homme-loup de toute manière. Il dardait sur elle ses prunelles jaunes et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de l'assaillir avec un nouveau baiser sauvage.

 

Elle gémit sous le baiser auquel elle répondait activement et il n'en fallut pas plus à Vilkas pour qu'il la repousse avec assurance au sol et se place au-dessus d'elle mais elle se crispa sous lui. Il s'interrompit dans son baiser juste le temps de la regarder et pendant un instant, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte bleu glacier habituelle signifiant que l'esprit de l'homme avait repris le dessus sur celui de la bête.

\- Si vous voulez que j'arrête, dites-le tout de suite et j'arrêterai. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer la main. Mais si vous ne me dites pas d'arrêter, je vais vous prendre ici et maintenant comme j'en ai envie.

 

Elle prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux pour jauger la situation. Ce n'était pas juste la bête qui s'exprimait mais bel et bien Vilkas. Elle lui fit connaître sa réponse quand sa main partit caresser le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe. Il émit une sorte de grognement excité et recommença à l'embrasser fiévreusement un demi-sourire aux lèvres, ses mains la saisissant fermement sous les fesses pour la placer sous lui. Il glissa une main sous sa chemise et saisit un sein rond et le pressa doucement avant de passer le pouce sur un téton dur qui la fit soupirer de contentement. Le soupir fut comme une invitation pour lui et il souleva la chemise au dessus de sa poitrine et la contempla avec appréciation. Elle tendit la main vers lui et l'inclina contre ses seins qu'il lécha, suça et mordilla la faisant gémir de plus belle.

 

Elle voulait le sentir contre lui, mais il avait encore le haut de son armure et elle s'activa pour la lui retirer au plus vite mais ses doigts tremblaient et il ricana avant de l'aider à finir. Une fois les plates retirées, elle toucha son corps comme elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé de le faire, ses muscles puissants roulants sous ses doigts mais elle commençait à sentir désespérément le besoin de l'avoir en elle. Ses mains retournèrent à ses braies qu'elle tentait de dénouer mais il chassa ses mains avant qu'elle ait pu libérer sa virilité. Il lui coinça les bras au-dessus de la tête et de l'autre main défit habilement ses braies à elle avant de les faire glisser sur ses cuisses.

 

Un sourire carnassier orna son visage quand il vit la toison rousse qui tapissait son entrejambe et se transforma en un sourire fasciné quand elle écarta largement ses cuisses lui offrant une vue dégagée sur sa fente humide. La bête en lui ne voulait que la retourner et la prendre pour soulager la tension dans son bas-ventre mais l'homme se régalait à l'idée de pouvoir la toucher un peu avant alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui si volontairement. Il posa un pouce sur son clitoris et elle se cambra dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Il fit quelque légers mouvements circulaires et les petits cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche l'excitaient presque plus que le goût de son entrejambe qu'il avait goûté sur ses doigts.

 

Il glissa un doigt en elle et apprécia à quelle point elle était mouillée, douce et chaude avant de commencer à aller et venir puis à arquer son doigt en elle. De nouveaux cris de plaisirs sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle se caressait les seins et les pressait l'un contre l'autre pour le plus grand bonheur du Nordique.

\- Vilkas, de grâce... Je vous veux.

 _Je vous veux_. Ces simples mots lui procurèrent une sensation de contentement infinie et son excitation était à son comble. Lui-même ne pouvait plus tenir, il fallait qu'il la pénètre rapidement. Il finit de défaire ses braies et libéra son membre gonflé qu'elle regarda avec extase. Il lui leva les jambes par-dessus ses épaules pour la pénétrer de façon à ce que lui seul établisse le rythme et il se glissa dans sa féminité d'un mouvement vif qui lui coupa le souffle. Il était bien trop excité pour y aller doucement et adopta un rythme rapide et brutal auquel elle répondait magnifiquement. Elle n'était que gémissements et cris d'extase, et l'expression de totale abandon sur son visage faisait découvrir à Vilkas une facette de Lilith qu'il aurait aimé découvrir bien avant. Elle était serrée autour de son pénis et il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt venir tout les deux.

 

Il lâcha une de ses jambes et se mit à titiller doucement son clitoris trempé pour la mener à son apogée et elle se pressa les seins en criant son nom à lui alors que des vagues de désirs l'emportaient au delà de l'imaginable. Quand il sentit les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de lui, il la suivit dans l'orgasme et rependit sa semence en elle avec un grognement. Il la rallongea et roula sur le côté, le souffle court. Elle aussi avait le souffle court et elle le regardait fixement, le rouge aux joues. Vilkas se demanda comment il avait fait pour nier aussi longtemps l'envie qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Ces seins là sont peut être trop gros pour l'arc mais ils sont parfaits pour moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de pouffer de rire. Son rire était charmant, plus que ses éclats colériques. Il devrait songer à la faire rire plus souvent alors. Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda plus sérieusement avant d'énoncer d'une voix mesurée:

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser. J'étais en colère mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous brutaliser. Mais la prochaine fois que vous ne faites pas l'effort de supporter mon caractère et que vous me comparer à mon frère, je vous balance du Haut Hrothgar jusqu'en Cyrodiil.

 

Elle le regarda sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants et finit par hocher la tête avant de laisser voir un demi-sourire amusé. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente et à ne plus se détester sans raison. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il y avait un net progrès, avec d'agréables avantages. L'homme-loup enfin apaisé dans son désir de la posséder commençait enfin à évacuer la tension qui l'habitait quand elle était près de lui. Lilith se prit même à penser qu'il serait tentant de repartir en mission avec Vilkas s'il lui refaisait toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait fait pendant l'amour. Qui sait?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vraiment été pliée de rire de voir Vilkas au petit soins pour sa chérie Dovahkiin une fois mariés, alors qu'en général il se montre froid et plutôt antipathique. Ca m'a donné des idées.  
> Travail à situé entre le moment où Dovahkiin rejoint les Compagnons et le moment où on l'introduit dans le Cercle et qu'elle accède à la forme de loup-garou.


End file.
